If We Can Get Through Tonight
by anonymousreader07
Summary: When the guy you're seeing is vain, uncaring, manipulitave, and blunt to the point its just cruel how can you be sure he really cares for you? Whats a girl to do then? Chris/Lindsay


If We Can Get Through Tonight

How do take innocence and something not so innocent and mix it into a story? Answer: you can't! It's damn near impossible I tell ya! But nevertheless I tried and this is what came out.

WARNING- This is a little diffrent from the more innocent stories I've done before (nothing to dicey) but If you are offended by the whole age gap thing I suggest you click that lovely 'go back' button right now and come back when you've learned to cope.=)

Enjoy!

* * *

Her blue eyes seemed lifeless with fatigue as she stared watching nothing in particular, her mind riddled with turmoil. So deep in thought she didn't even notice the TDI host giving her an annoyed stare from where he sat, across from her.

"Lindsay."

"…."

"Lindsay!" he tried again.

"…."

"Yo earth to Lindsay!" He called standing to wave a hand in front of her face.

She blinked as she quickly snapped to attention. "Yes!?"

Chris frowned falling back into his chair with his arms crossed "Didn't you hear a word I said?"

They both sat at one of the many outdoor patio tables that littered the sides of the large outdoor pool at Playa des Losers. It was late in the night as they sat alone talking about nothing in particular. However on this particular night Lindsay was unusually quiet and Chris was surprised to find that for the most part of the night she seemed to be entirely lost in thought.

They had secretly been seeing each other behind the scenes of TDI for weeks. Though their secret meetings had become strained since Lindsay was kicked off the Island, she was shocked to find that instead of being sent home (like she thought she would be) she was sent to an amazing spa resort not too far from the Island. She was reacquainted with all the old campers and had even got back together with Taylor (though it was mainly just for show). The cameras weren't on them all 24-7 but everyone still thought of them as a couple and it seemed best to let them go on believing that. Or at least that's what Chris had told her.

Chris was a common face at the fancy resort. The ex-campers were used to him showing up during the day, it was obvious this is where he spent his free time when he wasn't out hosting the show. The good food, professional messages, facials, it was easy to see why he along with anyone else would prefer this place over the dirty run down camp that the contest took place at. But nights (Lindsay was happy to find) were reserved just for her, If Chris ever chose to make a late night visit he would always find a way to get her alone and whisper for her to meet him that night next to the pool. These private meetings however were far and in between and if ever Lindsay was to make a point to complain about it, Chris would simply tell her it was because he was busy with the show. And yeah, that was understandable but Lindsay being who she was wasn't used to being second to anything even if that something happened to be Chris's career. And sometimes he would leave so abruptly with just a blunt goodbye it would leave her with doubts and worries if what Chris felt for her went anywhere near as deep as what she felt for him?

Did he even take them being together seriously? Sure there was a big difference in the age factor but still she wasn't _that_ young! And even if she was that gave him no right to just brush of her emotions like they were nothing because she was still a human being and because she _still_ had feelings and because…_she_ had already fallen hard for _him_.

Lindsay gave Chris a small smile with an apologetic look as she leaned back in her chair. She wore her red tank top and blue shorts with her usual blue bandana and boots.

"Sorry Chip, what were you saying?"

"Nothing," Chris said his voice laced with annoyance not even bothering to correct his name, "I wouldn't want to bore you into a comma or anything!"

Lindsay's smile widened "Oh my god, Chip that is like _so_ sweet of you!"

Chris gave her a deadpanned look.

"Actually," Lindsay said with a thoughtful look on her face, "The main reason for my spacing is well… I haven't been sleeping to well."

"Oh really?" Chris said uncaringly.

Lindsay furrowed her brow "I've been having these really bad dreams lately that-"

"_Well_ It's getting late I better be heading back." Chris said while pushing himself out his chair.

Lindsay blinked "What already!?"

"Uh,_ yeah_?" He said once again in his uncaring tone.

Quickly getting up from her chair to follow him she complained "But you just got here!?"

Chris's brown eyes shifted to her than to the ground ahead as he replied easily, "I've been here for nearly two hours."

"But we hardly ever get to spend time together anymore, cant you stay just a little longer?"

"I have to get up early to introduce next week's show."

"Is work all you care about!?" She challenged.

"If it pays right." Chris replied turning to her with a grin on his face.

Lindsay gasped in shock before sputtering angrily, "Yeah well if you care about it so much why don't you _marry_ it!?"

"No way!?" Chris laughed, "You did _not_ just say that!"

Lindsay fumed as she balled her hands into fists shooting the ground an irritable glare as he continued to laugh. Well that didn't go the way she had hoped, deciding on a different approach she brought her gaze up and asked, "Do you think work is more important than _me_?"

"Yup, definitely." Chris replied with a nod of his head.

Lindsay gawked at him incredulously as he continued on his way, it never really stuck with her that this _was_ Chris and he constantly spoke his mind without care of being hurtful.

Chris walked with confidence a satisfied smirk on his face but instantly stopped when he felt a sudden tug on the back of his shirt. Turning he was met by an unhappy Lindsay her gaze downward, and her hand having a light grip on his shirt.

"I want to be important too…" came her quiet reply.

Chris blinked before slightly raising a brow… what the hell just happened? Something had changed and somehow it wasn't as easy as before to just walk away.

He glared "Geeze woman, what do you _want_ from me!?"

Lindsay brought her blue gaze up with an irritable pout; she opened her mouth but then quickly closed it with a thoughtful look on her face really thinking his question through.

Her eyes light up as the perfect solution formed in her mind smiling brightly she said,

"You can spend the night with me!"

Chris's exasperated gaze quickly changed to an irritable glare as he said firmly "That would be a _bad _idea."

Lindsay felt her eyes widen as a blush made its way on her face. She hadn't been thinking… _that_! But now that the thought was in her mind…she felt butterflies well up in her stomach as she smiled nervously.

"We would only be sleeping."

"No." Chris said flatly looking away from her.

"But why!?"

"Cause, I said so!"

Releasing her hold on his shirt Lindsay crossed her arms angrily, "Fine then just go!" fuming she said, "I _so_ don't even get why you keep sneaking out at nights to see me! If you're stupid show is so important why bother!?"

Silence then "You know I've been thinking a lot about that myself actually." Chris said casually. Lindsay turned a questioning gaze toward him, "I seriously don't know why I do this. I guess I do it just because…" He shrugged "Because I want to."

The small bubble of hope Lindsay felt in her chest was quickly shattered with that last response. "Oh." She said sadly looking away from him.

Again silence then with a grudging sigh he groaned "Alright fine!"

Lindsay's face instantly brightened "So you'll sleep with me!?"

Chris frowned "I'll _spend the night_!" he corrected.

Lindsay giggled, "Oh yeah right, that's what I meant to say!" she said as she quickly enwrapped Chris in a rib crushing hug placing a sweet kiss on his check.

Chris's frown only deepened already second guessing his decision. Taking a firm grasp of his hand Lindsay began to make her way toward her room. Chris watched her warily as she gently tugged him past the large luxurious swimming pool to their destination. Playa des Losers also served to the ex-campers as a five star hotel resort, along with the seaweed wraps, and tanning booths, and fancy drink bars the teens got their own private rooms. Which, Chris thought with some annoyance, were a lot better than his private trailer room. A slight giggle brought him from his thoughts as he brought his gaze to rest on the blonde, she walked lightly, her face all smiles, with a skip in her step. He felt her give his hand a slight squeeze giggling again as she began to quicken her steps.

Chris slowed his walk giving a slight tug to her hand. Lindsay looked to him questioningly; Chris gave her an untrusting look asking, "What are you doing? We're just going to sleep."

Lindsay gave Chris a smile which was anything but innocent saying, "Can't a girl tease?"

Chris froze coming to an instant stop forcing the blonde to stop with him, shooting her a warning glare he said in a low voice, "In this case, _no_."

Lindsay blinked up at him her cheeks lightly pink, "I was only kidding." A smile making its way slowly back onto her face she repeated Chris saying, "We're just going to sleep."

She pulled him lightly before getting him to once again follow her. She quickly fell into her happy light skip again as he rolled his eyes.

Closer to her room now Lindsay reached into her pocket pulling out her key card her thoughts filled with happiness at the thought of Chris staying with her for the night she was caught completely off guard by the strange sensation in her palm. Her light skip slowed to an unsteady walk as she concentrated on the feel of Chris's thumb rubbing lightly against her palm. Up to her wrist then back again in a slow and smooth oval causing the girl to swallow nothing hard as she gazed back nervously at the host.

Either Chris didn't realize what he was doing or he didn't care as his gaze and seemingly his thoughts were turned elsewhere. Taking this opportunity she watched the TDI host closely, his face was set in boredom as he allowed her to guide him, Lindsay blinked not able to stop herself from thinking that, with his windblown hair and slight stubble Chris seemed almost roughish against the moon and the dark blue night sky. Her heart beat quickened as a light blush began to creep on her cheeks and she hoped to god that Chris didn't realize her palms were getting sweaty.

It was at this moment that Chris turned his attention back to the blonde completely catching her of guard. Her breath caught in her throat as her slow walk ended in an abrupt halt. Chris's gaze became questioning as Lindsay's blush deepened, then because she couldn't think of what to say and because it seemed right to her Lindsay stood on tip toes and kissed him. It was sweet and innocent which was the exact opposite kinds of kisses Chris gave her, and because he was usually the one to initiate the kiss it was something quite rare between them.

Chris broke away from the light kiss giving her a questioning look, "What was that for?"

Squashing the knot in her stomach Lindsay smiled saying, "_Ohhh_, no reason."

Then giggling again she continued on her way to her room door, sliding in her key card she pushed the door open. Lindsay released Chris's hand as he closed the door behind them, with a clap of her hands the room was instantly light up Chris frowned as he took in the large room. There was a living area complete with couch, armchairs and a small coffee table, there was a dining area with a chandelier and nicely decorated table, then farther in the back of the room was a round king sized bed and next to it sat a small dresser. There was no kitchen because the ex-campers got all their food in a cafeteria which resembled a fancy restaurant. Lindsay kneeled near the dresser going through the drawers excitedly trying to find her cute pajamas.

Chris only frowned as he fell heavily into the armchair grumbling something about the rooms being too good for the ex-campers. Not really listening, Lindsay beamed in success at finding her pajamas before running into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. Chris brought his hand up to run messily through is hair as he sighed,

He shouldn't be here. This was cutting it far too close, Lindsay was already irresistible enough so what was he doing getting into bed with her? One slip up and his career as he knew it would be over!

Chris took a deep breath, "Alright, just calm down it's not like it's a big deal or anything.," he spoke quietly to himself, "I've done this plenty of times, like that one time…wait no we ended up having sex…Oh I know that chick that I met at…no we had sex…" Chris stood up as he noticed a complimentary fridge; opening it he found a decent amount of snacks and drinks. Taking out a soda he stood leaning against the wall thinking hard of all the girls he's dated. Opening the canned soda with a pop he took a deep drink before turning to his thoughts again. There had to be someone he had dated that he hadn't sleep with!

Taking another drink he turned his attention to the bathroom door as he heard it open with a small click. Chris's eyes widened before he sputtered and choked out his drink, Lindsay wore her light pink girl boxers with a matching spaghetti string tank top that showed of her midsection complete with a pink headband. Leaning against the bathroom door Lindsay smiled happy with Chris's reaction and because she couldn't help herself she asked coyly,

"Do you like it?"

Quickly regaining his composure Chris's eyes darkened with lust as they swiftly scanned over her very suggestive sleepwear. Taking a steady breath to calm himself he said in a trained voice,

"You're not wearing that to bed."

Lindsay frowned as she looked down at her pj's. She thought she looked very cute, "What's wrong with it?"

"Besides the fact that it has sex written all over it?" Chris said diverting his gaze elsewhere.

Lindsay gasped in shock and indignation "It _so_ does not! Look," she said pointing to her pink top, "you can _totally _see it's a solid pink!"

Returning his gaze back to her Chris gave a lewd grin saying slowly, "That's not what I meant."

Lindsay blinked in confusion, "Then what do you…"She trailed off before realization hit her blushing she wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling a little_ too_ exposed.

Flustered she stuttered "I-I _so_ wasn't…You're just reading too much into things! H-how could you even think that…There's nothing wrong with…I mean I _totally_ wasn't even-"

Chris took another drink of his soda as Lindsay continued her embarrassed rambling nonchalantly he said, "So do you always dress this way when you invite boys over?"

Lindsay bit her lip as she glared irritably at Chris her face burning red.

"Or was this saved specifically for me?" he finished in an almost superior tone of voice a grin on his face.

Lindsay turned away from him simply saying, "It's _so_ not a big deal. It's just something to sleep in." then giving him an accusing sideways glance said, "_You're _just thinking naughty things."

Chris smirked in amusement, "_Naughty things_?" he questioned with a teasing tone of voice.

Fuming Lindsay said, "Yes naughty things!"

Smirk now gone Chris watched her with an unreadable gaze. Crossing her arms across her chest Lindsay turned away from him with a final "Humph!" but a small noise caused her to quickly turn her gaze back to the host. Chris had set the nearly empty soda can down on top of the small complimentary fridge, before looking back to the blonde. His gaze was still unreadable as he slowly began to make his way toward where Lindsay stood now suddenly tense and nervous. Taking a small step back she was instantly met with the frame for the bathroom door, she lifted her head up slightly in defiance as he advanced closer determined not to be psyched out by…_whatever_ he was doing. But she couldn't help the quickening of her heart, or how her breath was coming out in short gasps…or how…Lindsay furrowed her brow as Chris brought one arm up over Lindsay's head to rest against the wall leaning in close, had it always been this hot in here? Lindsay brought her hand up to push lightly against Chris's chest, confident brown eyes clashed with nervous wavering blue.

"Ch-chris…?"

His smirk slowly slipped back on his lips, "So _this_ is how I get you to remember my name." he said his voice low and husky.

What was he talking about, she always remembered his name! Lindsay opened her mouth to tell him this but then quickly closed it with a sharp intake of breath as she felt light fingers slowly trailing up her forearm. Her skin was instantly riddled with goose bumps as her body shook with slight anticipation. Brushing his hand across her shoulder he took a hold of her pajama top's spaghetti strap his gaze dropped to the flimsy cloth as he fingered it lightly. The words he spoke next caused her blue eyes to widen, her thoughts to run wild and her body to freeze up leaving her breathless.

"Take it off."

The words came out low and soft with a demanding tint to it. Diverting her eyes from his smoldering gaze she stuttered,

"O-oh my gosh Chris! Wh-what are you saying!? I-I can't-I-I mean we can't-I thought-I mean-!?"

"And put on something else to sleep in." He finished with a mean grin.

Lindsay blinked as his last words sunk in; she turned her gaze back to stare at him incredulously as her anger slowly began to build. Chris's grin grew as he leaned in close his words teasingly close to her ear,

"Now who's thinking naughty thoughts?"

"Oh my god Chris, you're like so…so mean!"

No longer able to help himself Chris moved away from the blonde laughing uncontrollably,

"Oh man, you should have seen the look on your face! That was priceless! I seriously thought you're face was gonna explode from turning so red!"

Lindsay continued to fume wishing her face would cool down as she brought hands down fisted at her sides.

"That _so_ wasn't funny!" she cried though it fell on death ears as Chris was still caught up in his uncontrollable laughter, "And I don't have anything else to sleep in." she muttered slightly deflated.

It took a while for Chris to answer. Bringing his hand down to his side Chris sat on the king sized bed his laughter calming down to light chuckles he said, "So put on a large t-shirt."

"I don't have one." She mumbled

Chris sighed as his laughter subsided completely, "Then sleep in the cloths you were wearing earlier today."

Making a disgusted face she cried "Eeww gross!"

"What? I'll be sleeping in my cloths." Chris said casually.

"Yeah but you're a guy. So it's like okay for you."

Chris frowned giving her a bored look, "Well I'm leaving if you're sleeping in that."

Lindsay continued to glare irritably at the host as she crossed her arms. He didn't have to be so casual and uncaring about it. _Did_ he even care?

She lowered her gaze slightly from his face to rest on his usual green button up T-shirt then blinking a smile bloomed on her face.

"I know you can let me wear _your_ shirt!"

It was Chris's turn to blink, before giving a chuckle said "No way."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's _my _shirt."

Lindsay sighed looking away from Chris, "Do you _want_ to leave?" she asked after a moments silence.

Chris scowled "Are we back to this?"

"Well…I don't want to make you do something you don't want to do." She said bringing a sad gaze back to him.

Chris glared at her for a moment as she continued watching him with doleful eyes. Then grumbling irritably he stood up and began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Eeeeee!" Lindsay cried happily as she ran to him her hands clamped together she waited by his side impatiently as he finished up with the buttons. Slipping of the green shirt he was left only with the white long sleeved shirt with the sleeves slightly rolled up. Whenever Chris held her close or whenever she hugged him Lindsay could always tell that Chris had a slim build but it was much more apparent without his shirt.

Happily she slipped the shirt on over her pink pj's as Chris kicked of his sneakers,

"Can we go to sleep now?" Chris groaned out exasperated as he helped himself to the bed bringing his hands up to rest behind his head.

Once buttoned up Lindsay turned to the dresser mirror giggling at what she saw, she seemed smaller in the large shirt with her pink boxers just barely peeking out from the bottom.

She turned to Chris and smiled to find him watching her warily,

"Ok," she said happily "We can go to sleep now!"

Chris scowled as Lindsay crawled over him to get to the other side of the bed.

"Oh, we should so tell ghost stories!" she cried excitedly sitting on her side she smiled down at the host.

"Yea-no." he said flatly closing his eyes.

Lindsay pouted, "Aww but this is just like a sleep over! And what's a sleep over without smores, or ghost stories or reading Teen Magazine or sharing gossip or making up songs or playing charades or we could play cards or tell secrets or-"

Chris glared irritably at the blonde as her long list continued, reaching over he took hold of her wrist and gave it a light pull. It had been to get her to fall back onto the bed but having pulled to hard instead the blonde fell hard against his chest.

"Or better yet we could go to…" He trailed of as he looked to the blonde who lay half sprawled against his chest. Having the blonde pressed firmly against him, caused his mind to momentarily shut down. Lindsay looked at him with wide questioning eyes as slowly but surely a blush began to creep on her cheeks. And he instantly _knew _something was wrong, wasn't there something he was supposed to be…refraining from? But as Lindsay bite her bottom lip out of nervousness he found that for the life of him he couldn't remember what that _something_ was. Still having a firm hold on her wrist he brought his other hand up to rest against her waist,

"Or better yet…" he repeated huskily as his eyes falling to her lips.

Suddenly the air was just too thick and the boundaries suddenly seemed pointless and the rules didn't make much sense anymore so he captured her lips with his own.

And it was hungry and desperate and rough like most of his kisses usually were and gripping tightly to his white shirt with a startled sound was all Lindsay could do when Chris pushed his tongue past her lips to move against her own. As always Lindsay found she could just barely keep up with him as he brought his hand up to rest against the back of her neck rubbing his thumb in smooth circles, it didn't take long before she lost the battle of dominance slumping weakly against him.

With his hand still resting against her waist he pulled her, if possible, closer to him pressing her body flush against his chest. Lindsay brought her hands up to tangle in the hosts hair giving a firm grip and even though it was a rule of Chris's that she _never_ under any circumstances touch his hair he couldn't help the cordial groan it enticed. Pushing the blonde back he easily switched positions bracing himself above her he tilted her head to deepen the kiss that was dangerously getting out of hand. Lindsay moaned as she moved agonizingly beneath him to many things were pilling up to quick and she wanted... no, she needed a release right now! She could practically feel the smirk on his lips as she arched her body fervently against his.

And as Chris mumbled words of patience against her whimpers of frustration it became clear that they were too far gone.

Bringing a hand down under his shirt that Lindsay wore Chris had just began to slip his hand up Lindsay's side under the skimpy pink top his hand just below her-

"LINDSAY!!!"

Like a bucket of water Izzy's loud screaming broke through their heady state, causing them to quickly break apart. In shock Lindsay quickly sat up slamming her head hard against Chris's causing him to fall of the bed,

"Ouch! What the hell!?" He yelled clutching his aching forehead.

"Oooowwwwiiiee!" cried Lindsay as she sat up on the bed also clutching her forehead in pain.

Luckily neither of them were heard over the obnoxious knocking and continual cries of "LINDSAY!, LINDSAY!, LINDSAY!, LINDSAY!, LINDSAY!, LINDSAY!, LIN-"

"WHAT IZZY!?" Lindsay yelled in both pain and frustration.

"…Sheesh touchy!" the red head giggled just outside the door, "I was just wondering if you had any sage on you?"

Lindsay frowned "Sage?"

"Yeah, I want to make another fire starter to make a séance in order to attract my Cherokee ancestors so they can come and officially claim me as a tribe member once and for all!" she said fast with just a hint of crazy.

Lindsay blinked "Really?"

But after Chris shot her an irritable glare she quickly said, "I-I'll see if I have some later Izzy, It's late!"

Izzy only giggled "That's okay; I'll just go on over to Noah's room and see if he has any! See ya in the morning! Oh but try not to moan so much in your sleep I swear I so thought you were gonna wake up the whole resort, well good night!"

Lindsay's face was in flames again as she sat still clutching her fore head a frown on her face. She wondered for a moment if Izzy knew it was nearly two in the morning.

After a moment of silence Chris complained "Man what is your skull made of metal!?"

Lindsay pouted "Your head hurt to you know!"

Chris sighed standing up still feebly rubbing his forehead. Lindsay watched him with fretful eyes as she quickly cried, "I'm sorry, it was _totally_ an accident I promise to be more careful next time! But…you kissed me and it happened so fast that I…I swear I didn't mean for it to go so far and-"

"Move." Chris said simply moving back the covers to the bed.

Lindsay blinked but obliged as Chris sliding back onto the bed lifted the covers for the blonde saying, "You coming?"

Still confused but nodding quickly she slipped into the bed with him. Now under the covers it didn't seem as carefree as before, it was strange and slightly awkward because one had never gone to bed with a girl just to sleep while the other had never been in bed with a boy period.

Slipping closer to Chris she asked "You're not mad?"

Settling on his back he said, "Mad at what? I kissed you." Bringing his hand around her waist he continued, "We just gotta be more careful next time is all."

Lindsay stared at him for a moment before saying in awe, "Y-you really _do_ wanna make this work!"

Chris raised a brow, "Well If I _didn't_ don't you think I would have left by now!?" He snapped his voice laced with annoyance and something else that was foreign to both of them.

And maybe it was nothing, or maybe it was the beginnings of something Chris himself just wasn't ready to admit to. But he _was _still here and maybe (for right now) that was enough.

So she smiled as she rested her head comfortably on his chest. And with a simple clap of the hands they were once again shrouded in darkness.

The quiet dark was lulling as they were met with only the sounds of their soft breathing before Chris's voice cut through the silence asking, "Yo Lindsay. What was up with that bad dream you were telling me about earlier?"

Lindsay blinked, he remembered or better yet he had been listening!? "Oh," she giggled "It was nothing; you see lately I had been worried about our…relationship so I had been having dreams of…of you breaking up with me and…going someplace I couldn't go." She blushed feeling kind of dumb talking about it now.

But Chris didn't scrutinize or ask questions or even seemed to care for that matter he only yawned before saying simply,

"Dreams are stupid."

Lindsay only smiled as she snuggled closer and closed her eyes for the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The light seeping past the curtains awoke the blonde from her light slumber. Groaning she slowly sat up to find herself completely alone. Her sleepy eyes saddened slightly as last night's memories came slowly back to her.

She supposed it was silly to think that he would have stayed to say goodbye before he left. After all he _did_ need to be out before the other campers woke up.

Sitting up she pushed her now disheveled hair out of her face, bringing her legs over the side of the bed she caught notice of a single folded sheet of paper falling to the ground. Picking it up she unfolded it to find Chris's handwriting and instantly perked up happily with thoughts of a romantic love letter her eyes quickly scanning it she read,

I'll be back for my shirt later.

-Chris

P.S. I took another soda.

She deadpanned with instant disappointment. Then she reread it, and thought. Then she reread it again, and slowly smile formed on her face. It was indirect but she supposed it would be the closest he would ever come to promising her he would sneak out to visit her again soon.

Her fears and doubts now gone she got ready for the day a cheerful smile on her face the entire time.

~Fin~

This story was a hassel to make and if it weren't for my deep love for this pairing I would have given up completely! I simply adore your criticism so please review!


End file.
